hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Hill
Alyssa Hill is a fourteen year old Gryffindor and member of the Dark Arts Society. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Alyssa Claire Hill was born on July 13 to Brenda Johnson-Hill and Cannon Hill. Brenda and Cannon were both former Slytherins that had met while at Hogwarts. They were both overjoyed when they had their first daughter, Cambrie, and taught her all about the wizarding world and magic. They also taught her that pureblood wizards were the only "proper" wizards and that halfbloods and muggleborns were just inferior and unnecessary. When Cambrie was three, Brenda and Cannon had another daughter, Alyssa. Alyssa was brought up the same way as her sister. Alyssa was always very daring and bold as a child and was always trying riduculous stunts. When Alyssa was seven years old, Cambrie and her parents got into a huge argument. Cambrie insisted that halfbloods and muggleborns were not any different than pureblood wizards and that some muggleborns were much better wizards than pureblood wizards. This greatly angered Brenda and Cannon, and Alyssa who was listening in on the argument. Alyssa couldn't understand why Cambrie would think such a thing, obviously pureblood wizards were much better. Cambrie ended up running away from the house the next day and the they never saw her again. Alyssa's parents told her to just foget about her sister, because she didn't matter anymore. Alyssa's few memories with her sister eventually faded away. Alyssa was homeschooled by her parents because they didn't want her associating with muggles. She did like to go and explore different places by herself though, when she got the time. When Alyssa turned 11, she recieved her Hogwarts letter, which she had been excitedly waiting for since she was five. She hoped to be sorted into Slytherin because that was her parent's old house and the greatest house of them all, but to her disappointment she was sorted into Gryffindor because of her daringness. She knew that her parents would be disappointed in her for not getting into Slytherin and she mostly kept to herself in Gryffindor, though she was still as bold and slighty annoying as before. When Alyssa was in her second year, the one close friend that she had made, Ashlynne, told her about a club that Ashlynne's older brother had joined. Interested, she went up to Connor and asked him about it. He eventually told her about the Dark Arts Society and Alyssa knew that she wanted to join. It would be her chance to make her parents proud of her again, since the Dark Arts Society was made mostly of Slytherins. Alyssa quickly joined and enjoys her life at Hogwarts now that she is with people who she feels like understand her. Personality Alyssa is very brave and bold, but she also has a few Slytherin-like qualities in her, such as her pride. She can put on a good "innocent face" and finds it easy to manipulate others. She loves exploring and loves to prove herself. She is very daring and will do anything if dared to. Looks Alyssa is very pretty and has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is either smiling or smirking and sometimes is mistaken for a Slytherin. She is 4'7" and ''hates ''being called "shorty". Wand Alyssa's wand is made of pine wood and has a dragon heartstring core. It is fourteen inches long and is very sturdy. Alyssa always carries her wand with her, in case she should need it. Alliances *Connor James *Ashlynne James *Any member of the Dark Arts Society Enemies *Anyone who tells her that she is "too young" or not able to do something Gallery 2013.jpg Tumblr mis9ap9Moy1rrpmqjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mj0bz8kkcm1rrpmqjo1 500.png MV5BMTUwMTI3ODk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzY1ODE2NA@@. V1. SX640 SY800 .jpg MV5BMTk4NDA3NDY2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjUzNjUzOQ@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMjI2NDEyNTc1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjYzNjUzOQ@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg alisha.jpg alishanewton_1329371112_35.jpg alisha-newton-021713926473032629.jpg tumblr_mr2gbwEzDn1rrpmqjo1_1280.jpg Alisha_Newton.jpg 304894.1.jpg MV5BMTM3NDQzOTMzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk0ODkzNw@@._V1_SY1200_CR165,0,630,1200_.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Gryffindor Category:DAS member Category:Student Category:British Category:Pureblood Category:Fourteen Category:Third Year